


Puddles

by simonspeaks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, also they have a dog, bc i couldn't help myself, coc 2017, hey this one's happier, kinda bittersweet??, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: based off the prompt: rainy day





	Puddles

Our hands are strung together between us and the clouds above us are grey. The grass is slippery beneath our feet from the drizzle of rain coming down. I’ve almost fallen twice already.

I squeeze my left hand and Baz squeezes back. Ebb circles around us before barking and chasing after a squirrel at the bottom of a tree.

I remember when we’d gotten her as a puppy. Her being a Shetland Sheepdog I had already decided on her name.

_“Ebb,” I had said, “We should name her Ebb.”_

_“We’re not naming her Ebb, Snow.”_

_“Pleeeeease?” I  had whined. “If it wasn’t for Ebb Agatha might not be alive… or the rest of us for that matter.” After that it’d taken little until he’d agreed._

I lean my head on his shoulder and he stops walking. Baz circles my waist with his arm, placing a kiss on top of my unruly curls. I giggle.

And that’s when it starts. Rain comes pelting down from the sky, drenching us in less than ten seconds. I pull him underneath the tree that the squirrel disappeared into, hiding from the rain that is quickly soaking everything.

“Well then.” He says, looking up at the sky. “Come here Ebb.” She ambles over, her long fur sticking to her in clumps of mud and rain. He clips her leash to her then looks up at me. “Race you to the street. And no flying.” He says pointedly before taking off across the muddy grass. I bolt after him, shortening the distance between us to one meter quickly.

It’s no surprise that I trip over my tail. I go flying into a massive puddle, at least 4 inches deep, soaking myself from head to toe. Before I know it Baz is at my side wiping the mud and water off my face.

“C’mon Snow. Let’s go home.” He pulls me to my feet, pushing my hair off my forehead and placing a light kiss there. “For real this time, not to some puddle in the middle of a dog park.” I smile.

“I guess I can do that.”


End file.
